The invention relates to OFDM data transmission systems.
OFDM is a spread spectrum technology wherein the available transmission channel bandwidth is subdivided into a number of discrete channels or carriers that are overlapping and orthogonal to each other. Data are transmitted in the form of symbols that have a predetermined duration and encompass some number of carrier frequencies. The data transmitted over these OFDM symbol carriers may be encoded and modulated in amplitude and/or phase, using conventional schemes such as Binary Phase Shift Key (BPSK) or Quadrature Phase Shift Key (QPSK).
A well known problem in the art of OFDM data transmission systems is that of impulse noise, which can produce bursts of error on transmission channels, and delay spread, which often causes frequency selective fading. To address these problems, prior systems have utilized forward error correction (FEC) coding in conjunction with interleaving techniques. FEC coding adds parity data that enables one or more errors in a code word to be detected and corrected. Interleaving reorders the code word bits in a block of code word data prior to transmission to achieve time and frequency diversity.
Although the prior interleaving techniques can minimize some of the effects of impulse noise and delay spread on OFDM data transmission, they cannot mitigate the impact of a combination of impulse noise and frequency nulls, which may result in lengthy noise events, on transmitted OFDM data symbols.